


The Change We Need

by canadianliverfailure



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Closeted Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rich Richie Tozier, Smut, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianliverfailure/pseuds/canadianliverfailure
Summary: Richie is running for Governor of California. His campaign takes an unexpected turn and he and his team need to hire an experienced campaign manager to help him win. Eddie is an up and coming campaign manager who has worked with some big names.Richie decides to hire Eddie and he may have ulterior motives.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me constantly consuming election coverage and reading polls almost every day. It's my ode to California and politics. I apologize to Alabama, I don't mean any offense.

Cheers surge up around him as he announces, “And that’s why I want to be your next Governor...of...California!”

Red, white and blue balloons fall from the sky and Richie thinks this may be the most exciting moment of his life. Once he’s finished addressing the crowd and is ushered backstage, Bev hugs him, pink-cheeked and smiling.

“That was a great turn out! The press is already in a frenzy.”

Richie’s face hurts from smiling so hard as he pulls Bev into a hug that lifts her off her feet.

“I couldn’t have gotten here without you,” he tells her.

She looks at him with her own matching grin before she swats his chest and declares, “Alright, alright. Now, put me down before Ben catches you copping a feel.”

“He’d probably just ask to join,” he replies with a wink.

Bev rolls her eyes and pulls away as others start to crowd in on Richie to congratulate him. He’s overwhelmed by the positive reception and has to remind himself that they packed the crowd with his supporters.

Stan comes into focus after he’s pulled away from talking to a businessman from Bakersfield about air pollution. His face is flushed and is staring down at his phone.

“How’s it looking online?” Richie asks him.

“It looks like you’re trending on Twitter,” Stan replies, finally looking up from his phone. “As of right, now just in California, but we’re bound to pick up traction nationally by tomorrow morning.”

He pulls Stan into a hug, even as he actively resists.

“This is just the very beginning. We don’t even know who we’re up against yet,” Stan argues.

Richie’s smile never leaves his face, “It doesn’t matter who challenges me. We’ve got this in the bag.”

Stan rolls his eyes at Richie's arrogance. At the same time, a smile tugs on the corner of his mouth, “Now that’s the way to get elected. Believe you’re invincible.”

“You know me, I’m a believer.”

“Alright, celebrate all you want tonight, but we’re going to have to answer a lot of media inquiries tomorrow.”

“Will do, Stannie boy! What do you say, you, me, and Bill fly out to San Francisco? No one would recognize me there and we could celebrate properly.” Richie throws his arm around Stan’s shoulder. He's always in public in full suits, so when he goes to pull, he makes sure to wear casual attire and takes on the persona of a laid back Silicon Valley-type.

“Pft. You think I want to watch your drunk ass trying to hit on twinks all night? Besides, Bill and I have plans.”

“Ah, well it was worth a shot,” they start making their way toward the parking garage, Richie waving and smiling at people he doesn’t recognize along the way.

“How’s Bill doing? I haven’t seen him since we staged those photos of me pretending to be religious on Easter.”

“Oh yeah, those pictures turned out great. I’ll have to make sure to get them to start trending again soon,” Stan muttered more to himself than to Richie, “and Bill’s doing great. Walters’ polling is up 6 points.”

Richie shakes his head, as they climb down the stairs, “Walters is such a dickhead.”

“Oh yeah, Bill can’t stand him. But, even helping an incumbent as fucking useless as Walters win will look good on his record,” Stan responds in good humor.

“Do you secretly think I’m a useless dickhead?”

“Who said it was a secret?” Stan quips back at him.

Richie then gives him a full-bellied laugh.

As they near their cars, Stan reminds him, “Don’t stay out too late celebrating. You’ve got that tour of the fire station downtown tomorrow. It’s important to show that you’re not so focused on a campaign that you don’t care about being the mayor.”

“I’ll be back before the sun rises. Now don’t you go letting Bill ride you too hard,” he winks at Stan before quickly ducking his head into his car when he sees Stan hurl the pen at him that he was previously holding.

~

“I need caffeine, like, immediately,” Richie projects in the general direction of his assistant Garrett, without looking up from his phone, as he walks into his office.

“How very diva of you.” he hears Bev’s unimpressed voice from where she’s already sitting, waiting for him.

Richie peels his eyes from his phone to see Bev lounging on the couch across from his desk. She’s got a tablet in one hand and a handful of papers in the other.

“Yeah, well I’m hungover and Stan woke me up at 7:00 AM even though I didn’t need to come in until 10,” he complained.

“He called me too!” Bev laughed, “Beverly, you will not believe the response we’re getting! People are even speculating that Cooper is going to endorse!” she mimics Stan’s voice.

“Yeah, unless Cooper plans to come sit on my dick, I don’t really care what he’s thinking at seven in the morning.”

Bev snorts and continues to sip her own macchiato while reading the papers in front of her.

“So, we’ve planned a strategic meeting to discuss who we think you should endorse in order to help flip the House.”

“Great. I have to choose the least worse person from each district,” Richie slumps his head forward to rest on his desk.

Bev’s eyebrows shoot up, “Wow. You are in a mood today. This is supposed to be the easy and exciting part,” she reminds him.

“Sorry, I’m not perky when I only get three hours of sleep and Stan ruined a very likely chance of morning sex,” he replies sarcastically.

Bev directs a fake pout at him before they’re interrupted by Stan walking into his office.

“Morning,” Stan greets bluntly without looking up from his phone, “We’re going to add the March fundraiser and choosing a campaign manager to today’s meeting agenda.”

Richie finally pulls his head up from his desk, “That fundraiser isn’t for a month.”

Stan’s gaze doesn’t leave his phone as he takes a seat next to Bev, “We don’t even know who’s going to challenge you, yet. We’ve got to get a leg up on fundraising. Everyone knows that the candidate with the most money typically wins. Besides, you're amazing at fundraisers. Rich people know you're one of them and want someone like them in power”

Richie thinks it over before nodding at him.

“We’ve already rolled out your commercial on the major networks and have a strong digital media strategy in order to drum up donations,” Bev chimes in.

Richie gets up and starts pacing around his office.

“Good work,” Richie praises, “What strategy are we looking at for the March fundraiser?”

Bev’s reaches into her bag to pull out one of her many legal pads filled with notes.

She reads, “We’ve got big names with big pocketbooks lined up for March. Veronica Rodriguez for one.”

Richie extends his arms behind him to lean on his desk while facing his two employees.

He winces, “And she is…?”

Bev fixes him with a look, “Important. She’s a big real estate developer and is not a supporter of affordable housing restrictions.”

She knows how shit he is at remembering why people are important. Mostly, because he could care less.

“Got it.”

She continues, “And then Alan Thompson is also looking to rub elbows with you, so be sure to have a conversation with him. He’s the Chancellor of the California State Universities ”

Stan supplies, “Which is the number one employer in California, so keep him happy.”

He nods along to their rundown of big names and donors. Their fundraising discussion continues and they lay out a plan for how to get Richie to schmooze his way through the elites who will fund his campaign.

~

The sound of the live orchestra fades into the background over the noise of laughter and silverware scraping on plates.

Richie’s wrapping up his speech with a few jokes, as he always does. It helps to lighten the mood when asking people to give him their money. Bev finds him after he’s gotten off the stage. She’s dressed in a tight black dress with a slit going up to her mid-thigh.

“Damn, Ms. Marsh! I sure do hope it hasn’t come to you having to sell your body in order to get people to write some checks," he jokes.

Bev rolls her eyes and reaches for the champagne flute Ben hands her when he joins them.

“I know that’s your disastrous way of giving a compliment, so thank you,” is her dignified response, as she takes a sip from her glass, while her bright red nail polish glints in the lights.

Ben wraps his arm around Richie’s shoulders, “Congrats, man! Bev said you’ve raised over two million just tonight! That’s amazing!”

His smile is contagious and Richie can’t help but let joy wash over him.

“They can’t say no to that Tozier charm,” he responds with a wink. “More importantly, how was the food? I myself have only had one bacon-wrapped scallop tonight and it’s a damn travesty.”

The fundraiser is winding down and people are beginning to head home. The three of them make their way to a table after Richie flags down a server to bring him a plate.

They fall into easy conversation. Richie’s known Bev since high school and he’s had a past of not liking her past boyfriends. But that’s because they were assholes.

When she introduced Richie to Ben, he was pleasantly surprised and happy for her. Richie has always respected a straight man who knows the importance of a well-tailored suit and Ben delivers. They’ve been together for three years now and he knows Ben’s been thinking about proposing. He asked Richie to help him pick out a ring.

“So, Ben, how’s the job hunt going?” Richie asked while reaching for another glass of scotch. The waiter had dropped off two, per his request. “Bev said you were trying to make a change in careers.”

“It’s going. I had an interview for a research position that focuses on clinical trials related to kidney disease. I’m super excited.”

After getting tired of his job as a financial advisor, Ben decided to pursue his other passion in the medical research field. Ben’s an easy-going guy and Richie expects he’ll get the job offer.

“That’s kick ass. My dad actually passed from a kidney thing. I’m sure you’ll get it. You seem like you’re great in interviews”

Ben thanks him and Richie catches Bev’s eye. She shoots him a grateful glance.

Out of his peripheral vision, Richie notices Stan making his way hurriedly from the bar to where they’re sitting. Richie can see the panicked expression on his face.

The first thing he can make out is “Shit! Shit! Shit!”

That’s enough to get his attention and Richie stands up, “What’s happened?”

“Baraba Franklin just announced she’s running for governor.”

“Franklin? How? She told me she was done before I announced my campaign. Hell, she told me at the end of last year!” Richie runs his fingers through his photo-ready hair. “What the fuck are we gonna do? Should I reach out to her?”

Richie didn’t notice when Beverly got up from the table, but she's already standing next to him, talking strategy. “I don’t think you should do that. We can reassess if we think that’s the right move, but it could come off as attacking her for choosing to run.”

“What is the right move here? Should we make a statement?” Richie looks between his two staff.

Stan answers placatingly, “I don’t think we should do that just yet. I think we should focus on the positives of tonight. We can announce how well our fundraising is going and really emphasize the small donations you’ve received.”

Richie nods along to his words.

Bev jumps in, “As far as long term goes, I think we need to hire a campaign manager. Someone with experience. Your chances of winning just shifted, significantly.”

“Fuck!” His hands clench into fists and he tries to calm down in order to not appear visibly upset. He takes a deep breath before responding, “Okay, find me a campaign manager. I want the best. Even if you have to drag them out of bumfuck Alabama. Get me a meeting with someone tomorrow.”

~

Richie’s sipping at his coffee, reading through headlines discussing Barbara Franklin’s announcement from the night prior. He’s interviewed four campaign managers so far and has two more lined up before he needs to make a decision. Beverly sits in on each interview. He trusts her judgment, as they’ve worked together for years.

He reminisces on a few months ago when Governor Franklin had pulled him aside before a budgetary meeting. She explained that the president’s administration was thinking of tapping her to become the next Secretary of Labor. He congratulated her and that’s when she told him he should think about running for her seat.

She let him know he could expect an endorsement from her and after the national attention he received over legislation he drafted on data privacy, he had a good chance of winning.

He’s interrupted from his thoughts when he hears Garrett’s knock, announcing the next interviewee has arrived.

Richie runs a hand down his shirt before answering. He had carefully selected today’s outfit. He wanted to come across as bougie and as polished as possible in order to hopefully impress an accomplished campaign manager into working for him.

They both stand from their seats in order to shake hands and exchange greetings with Edward Kaspbrak. And Richie is not disappointed. If his campaign didn’t just become exponentially more difficult overnight, he would hire Edward on the spot, just on looks alone.

He strides into Richie’s office like he belongs there. He notes that the man is young for having such an impressive resume. Richie’s eyes wander over his tight, light blue button-up and his even tighter, khaki pants. Richie forces his eyes away from the other man’s thighs and takes in his adorable smile.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Kaspbrak. This is Beverly Marsh, my Chief of Staff. I’m thrilled you could come on such short notice. Stan, my Director of Communications, you spoke with on the phone said you’re from New York?” Richie’s doing his most charming smile and prays to God that he can get this man on his knees for him with or without a job offer.

“Please, call me Eddie. And I was definitely surprised to get the call, but happy to make the journey,” he folds his hands together and rests them in his lap. Jesus, even his hands are cute.

“You come highly recommended from a certain high-profile senator,” Beverly adds, as they all take their seats. And Richie is eternally grateful that he had the forethought to ask her to sit in on these interviews. He’s not sure he would’ve been able to keep it professional without making any suggestive comments towards their guest.

Eddie smiles, “That’s a pleasure to hear. I really enjoyed working with Senator McNabb and every campaign is certainly a learning experience, but I think the nation was watching and expecting her to lose her seat.”

Richie decides that he likes his voice. It’s innocent and timid at first and then morphs into confidence the longer he speaks. He wants to hear that voice when it's hoarse from screaming after Richie's done fucking him.

“That was a difficult race,” Richie starts, “When it comes to my run, what do you think is my next move?”

Eddie looks calm, like he’s finally in his element, “Well, first, I would stop mentioning childcare as often as you do, which is very often, by the way. Young voters don’t care about childcare and older voters don’t care about childcare. Next, you’ve got to get out to those swing districts. Governor Franklin has got her supporters in the Bay area, but you should get out to the Central Valley and pander to them! Focus on Ag and water policies. Stay away from anything that is viewed as a ‘city’ problem.”

Bev looks impressed and Richie feels aroused, more so than before.

Richie brings his fingers to a steeple and smiles at Eddie, “I like it. Before, the swing districts didn’t really matter, because a partisan race wouldn’t be hard to win. But, every vote within the party will matter against Franklin.”

“The way I see it is you and Governor Franklin are going to win the primary. If this happens, people are more likely to be swayed away from the incumbent. They feel like their vote is safe within the party, but more open to a new voice, instead of a choice between the lesser of two evils,” Eddie passionately explains his position, “You’ve got your age going for you and campaign better than her. Younger people are way more inclined to vote for younger legislators, especially among pro-environment voters. And I mean, come on, Franklin is pushing 70. She’s getting to that point where she’ll be viewed as out of touch.”

Richie leans back in his chair and maintains eye contact with Eddie, “I’ve got to say, I appreciate the positive outlook. We haven’t had anyone else interview so far without giving off a ‘you’re doomed’ vibe,” he laughs.

Bev smiles, “We have heard some interesting suggestions today, but I think we are both impressed by your take on the campaign.”

“It will be an uphill battle, but your approval ratings have been impressive. Both terms,” Eddie points out.

Richie can’t help but preen a little at that. He prides himself on listening to his constituents’ needs and concerns.

Bev presses on, “Your experience is impressive. A lot of these names are high profile and your outcome percentage is outstanding.”  
Eddie nods along, “Yes, I was able to get my start on the Storch campaign. He was in all ways the underdog. When he started, he was polling at negative eleven points! But, his charisma and speeches just really drew people to him. After his win, I was able to work with some great people and I’m so excited to keep winning.”

They are just beginning to wrap up the interview and ask if Eddie has any questions for them.

He appears hesitant, “Well, I, um, first have to say that I think that the policies that you’ve championed and laws you’ve passed have directly affected and helped many people. I think that’s admirable.”

Richie couldn’t help the feeling that there was a but coming.

“As a personal policy, I cannot work for a candidate that is not a supporter of LGBT people.”

It startles Richie into a rare moment of silence. Bev glances at Richie, before being the one who breaks the silence.

“Richie is a supporter of the LGBT community. He’s even passed legislation for additional funding for the local LGBT youth homeless shelter,” she insists. This was something Richie privately insisted was part of Sacramento’s yearly budget as soon as he was inaugurated.

Eddie didn’t meet Richie’s gaze. Instead, he directed his response to Bev, “I know he’s changed his tune recently, but he is on record supporting the Don’t Ask Don’t Tell policy. And there’s been homophobic tweets in the past.”

The tweets were before Richie had started Toz, the innovative web security company that made him a wealthy man at 26. He ran the company for eight years and then decided to give up his position as CEO in order to run for mayor of Sacramento. He still sits on the board and owns 35 percent of the company.

The tweets were mostly back and forth jokes with his college buddies calling each other ‘queer.’ Someone had dug up these old tweets during his 2016 campaign. He had been sleeping with men, even then.

“That quote was taken out of context! And the tweets were from ten years ago,” Richie defended himself.

Bev chimes in, with a wry grin, “There’s a reason the press love referring to Richie as his nickname, Trashmouth.”

“Even so, this is a very big deal to me and would be a deciding factor in whether or not I can accept the job,” Eddie finally addresses Richie and meets his eyes.

Richie squints at him and he’s sure his expression is shrewd. He looks over at Bev and has a silent conversation with her. She shrugs, indicating it’s up to him.

His shoulders drop as he lets out a long sigh, “Listen, Mr. Kaspbrak, what I’m about to tell you, will need your complete discretion. It can’t leave this room. Alright?”

Eddie’s eyebrows furrow and he sounds confused at the change in direction the conversation has taken, “Alright.”

After sharing another look with Bev, who looks as calm and collected as ever, he explains, “I’m not homophobic. Yeah, maybe those tweets from when I was in college were, but that had more to do with me coming to terms with my sexuality than me hating gay men.” He pauses. “I love gay men. I specifically love having sex with gay men.”

His palms start to sweat. He hasn’t come out to anyone in years. Hasn’t needed to. The people closest to him already know and the hookups he sleeps with don’t need it explained to them.

Bev rolls her eyes at his ever-present need to be crass.

For his part, Eddie looks shocked. He’s probably not often had to directly tell someone to their face they're homophobic and even less often had that supposed homophobe tell them they’re queer.

“I...didn’t realize,” he visibly attempts to compose himself.

“I’ve always wanted to be successful in life and in the industries I’ve worked in…” He pauses. Can’t help but feel ashamed of himself, “I’ve always just decided it would be better to keep my private life, private,” Richie finishes awkwardly. It’s hard for him to explain himself to an ‘out and proud’ member of the community without feeling like an ass.

“This information is safe with me. I do hope that we have the opportunity to work with each other and we can put this matter behind us.”

Richie laughs loudly at that and some of the tension leaves the room.

“Don’t worry,” he jokes, “I came out in all the interviews before yours, as well.”

Eddie tentatively smiles back.

Beverly stands abruptly with her phone in hand, “I’ve got to take this. If you’ll excuse me, it was a pleasure to meet you, Eddie.”

“You as well!” Eddie calls to her retreating form.

“Well, that’s all I’ve got,” Richie tells him. He’s pretty much decided that Eddie will be his next campaign manager. The man managed to impress him in the short span of time he interviewed, which is a rare occurrence.

They both get up to leave. Richie decides that he doesn’t want him to leave just yet. They’re both standing at the door when he asks, “When are you heading back to New York?”

Eddie again looks confused by the direction the conversation takes. “Tomorrow morning,” he responds slowly.

“What would you say to grabbing dinner with me?” he goes out on a limb. Eddie seems to be eyeing him differently since his confession and he’s most definitely Richie’s type. Cute and small with a fiery attitude.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“No strings attached, I just happen to know the literal best restaurants in this city,” he’s trying to show off. He thinks it’s working.

The young man in front of him bites his lip as he looks up at Richie, “I guess going to dinner wouldn’t hurt anybody.”

Richie almost misses what he said. His eyes trailed on Eddie’s lips. The words register and he flashes a grin at him, “Great!”

He leans in closer to Eddie, “I’ll have a driver pick you up. You can leave your hotel address with my assistant.”

“It was nice to meet you Mayor Tozier and thank you for the interview!”

~

An alarm that’s not his own causes Richie to jolt awake. It takes him a minute to assess his surroundings and remember where he is.

The memories from the night before wash over him and Richie glances at the body snoring next to him. He groans and reaches for the offending phone that hasn’t ceased ringing.

After reaching over and finally shutting off the insistent alarm, he looks down at the man below him. Eddie’s laying on his stomach with his face smushed in a pillow. He’s snoring softly and Richie quietly reaches for the sheet that’s covering his naked body. He couldn’t get enough of the ass on Eddie and he takes a moment to appreciate the view before waking the man.

There’s a bite mark on his left cheek that remained as evidence of the night before. Richie softly runs his thumbs across it. He leans down to press a kiss to the bite mark. His gaze travels to the crease between his two cheeks and gently pries them apart in order to get a good look.

Eddie makes a soft noise at the movement. Richie sees that it’s still glistening from the lube they used the night before. His hole has tightened back up and Richie rubs his thumb over it lightly. He stares at the man for a few more moments and contemplates letting him sleep in, so he misses his flight and has to stay for a little while longer.

Ultimately, Richie decides he wants to maintain their terrific first impression and begins to, more purposefully, run his hands up and down Eddie’s back. He leans over to softly say into his ear, “It’s time to wake up, gorgeous.”

It takes a few tries after that to finally rouse Eddie. “If I remember correctly, you’ve got a flight this morning.”

That does the trick, “Shit!” Eddie shouts and blindly reaches for his phone on the hotel nightstand.

“How long until your flight?”

“Five hours,” Eddie groans as he sits up.

“You’re telling me that you set an alarm for 6 AM when your flight is in five hours?” Richie’s tone is incredulous.

Eddie looks at him like he’s just suggested he walk home instead of taking an airplane, “Uh...yeah. That gives me an hour to get ready, an hour to get to the airport, two hours to get through security, and then by that time, the plane is beginning to board.”

Richie laughs to himself. He pulls himself up so he’s sitting next to Eddie on the bed. He cards his fingers through the younger man’s hair and plants a kiss on his lips.

“I had a really nice time last night,” he murmurs.

Eddie sighs softly, “Me too.”

“I think you should be my campaign manager. That is if you’re still interested…I know that you were surprised that I fuck men and all,” he teases.

Eddie scoffs, still embarrassed about implying Richie is homophobic, “Are you offering me the job because I slept with you?”

Richie tries to navigate his way through this one. Luckily he’s a politician.

“No. I’m offering you the job because I think your resume is impressive. I also like that you're younger. You have new, fresh ideas. You know what social media is. I don’t need an old dinosaur who believes that polling by calling landlines is effective.”

“No one has a landline anymore,” Eddie agrees.

“I think you can help me beat Franklin,” he responds seriously.

Eddie gets out of bed and starts rudely -in Richie’s opinion- covering his naked body.

He tries to come off nonchalantly, “Well, then I guess I accept.”

“Great! How soon can you get back here?”

Eddie reaches for his phone to check his calendar before answering, “I can start in two weeks as long as everything lines up and I can secure some housing in that time.”

“Well, there’s no need to rent a place. You are always welcome at my house,” Richie tries. “You haven’t seen it yet, but it’s plenty big for two.”

Eddie levels him with a look, “I will find my own place.”

Richie puts both hands in the air and appeases him, “Alright, alright. Just know the offer is always there.” He makes his way towards the bathroom, picking up his briefs on his way, “I’ll have Bev send you the contract once I get into the office later today.”

“Sounds good to me,” Eddie calls from the bedroom.

He finishes dressing himself, gathers his few belongings, and heads for the door. Eddie meets him at the doorway. Richie throws his elbow up and leans his body against the frame, looking down at Eddie.

God, he can’t get enough of their height difference.

Eddie pushes up on his toes to share a kiss.

After pulling back, he tells him earnestly, “Just so you know, I think that everyone should be allowed to be open about who they are. And you would make a huge difference to young, gay people everywhere. I’m not saying you need to come out or anything, but what you’ve accomplished is incredible, and I think you should be proud of yourself.”

Deflecting, Richie pulls Eddie back against his body, “I’m insanely proud of myself. I landed the hottest campaign manager in the country.” He kisses him one last time, “I’ll think about you every minute until you fly your fine ass back to California.”

Eddie beams back at him, easily, “I’ll text you once I’ve got everything settled.”

Richie hums and reaches behind Eddie to grab a fistful of his bum, “Once last squeeze to tide me over.”

Eddie yelps and swats his chest, “Get out of here!”

“I’m gone,” he says, salutes Eddie and turns to face the hotel hallway. He hears Eddie laugh before he shuts the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos! I have already written the next chapter, I just need to edit it.

It takes Eddie sixteen days after he flies home to New York to temporarily move to California for the campaign. Richie sends him texts throughout the day. Mostly campaign strategies. Sometimes something a little dirtier. 

Richie’s already got Eddie’s office set up for when he arrives tomorrow. He relocated an aide who had had the office previously. This office is conveniently positioned two doors down from Richie’s own. 

Stan is in Richie’s office now, sharing lunch and discussing campaign finances. 

“We’re looking good after the February fundraiser and we’re doing really good on small donations from individuals.”

Richie takes a bite of his Reuben sandwich, “Good. I’m sure we’ll only add to the numbers once we get that endorsement from Mayor Garcia.”

“Yeah, I’m also eager to see what Eddie’s ideas are,” Stan agrees. "Bill heard from one of his buddies in Franklin's office that they’ve been doing some of their own polling.”

“Oh yeah?”

“It’s still early, and it’s really close,” Stan informs him. “Like less than a one percent lead.”

“Well, we’re just getting started,” his voice portrays confidence even if he’s not so sure himself. 

Stan thumps him on the back as he gets up to throw his sandwich away and pops a piece of nicotine gum into his mouth. Richie hates the smell of that gum, so he’s always very aware when Stan starts on a piece. But, he’ll take it over having the lingering smell of cigarette smoke on his clothes, “Bill also mentioned that he wasn’t surprised you hired Eddie.”

This makes him pause. Eddie’s got a good record, but he’s not exactly a household name. He’s still young and Richie interviewed some big names for the campaign manager position. Also, money is not an issue for him.

“Really?” he asks Stan.

“Yeah,” he’s got a shit-eating grin on his face and Richie internally prepares himself, “We all know how much you like to think with your dick.”

Richie grabs a campaign button from his desk and hits him in the shoulder with it, “Don’t you dare say anything like that in front of Eddie. He’s already sensitive about it.”

“Oh no. No no no no no! You slept with him?!” Stan looks at him like he’s lost his mind. “Jesus Christ! He was here for less than 24 hours!”

Richie doesn’t meet his eyes. He shrugs his shoulders, “We hit it off. So what?”

“So what, Richie?” his voice is becoming more and more shrill. “You’re running for office! This is the ‘Me Too’ era! Literally every politician is getting accused of sexual harassment and you go and fuck an employee?”

“It’s not like that at all!” Richie defends himself, “Everything was very consensual. We’re talking loud, enthusiastic consent.”

Stan rolls his eyes at him, “That is so not the point! You slept with him and then offered him a job.” Stan huffs, “You know, I thought with working for you, I wouldn’t have to worry about this shit because you always go for anonymous hookups.”

He tries his best to salvage the conversation. Stan has a tendency to freak out. “Listen, it was all very clear. We literally talked about how his job would not be affected at all.”

Stan rubs a hand over his face, “You’re still a huge fucking idiot. Why did you have to choose a future employee?”

Richie smiles back at him, “Oh Stan, you will understand when you see the ass on this man. No one could resist that. Trust me, Bill might have some competition once you get a look at him.”

“Oh my god,” Stan groans in response. 

~

They set up in Richie’s office once Eddie arrives. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Kaspbrak,” Richie gets up to shake Eddie’s hand when he walks through the door. “We’re excited to hear your thoughts on the campaign and what my next move is.”

Richie catches Stan’s eye roll after they drop their handshake. Stan is the only one who knows that they slept together.

Eddie is the epitome of professionalism. He greets Beverly and Stan after Richie and takes the remaining seat located to Richie’s right. He looks damn good in his suit. It’s a well-fitted, tight navy blue suit. Richie just barely holds down the urge to say something inappropriate.

With no time to waste, they get right into it. 

“I think that we need to really focus on Richie’s past, pre-politics. He’s a tech entrepreneur who built a successful business and is really good with money,” Eddie pulls out his list of notes. “I think we should get some big names from Silicon Valley to publicly endorse you. This helps with the Bay area and establishes you as pro-business, which is what we’ll highlight in the inland areas.”

Bev chimes in, “I like that. Focus on him being business-minded and less of a career politician.”

“Exactly. We need to get you out there, pander to the voters on the coast with your pro-environment policies, and then high tail it to the Central Valley to focus on farmers.”

Stan cuts in, “We should make a point to go to visit some manufacturing plants in Orange County.”

Richie nods along and the rest of the campaign strategy meeting goes swimmingly. He’s happy that Stan and Beverly seem to get along well with Eddie. He knows that sleeping with Eddie was not a smart move overall, but he just can’t seem to care. The sex was worth the risk. Eddie is an animal in bed.

They’re about to break for lunch when they start discussing a campaign slogan. 

“It’s way too cheesy! Especially for my image,” Richie argues.

Eddie puts down the mock-up campaign sign he’d made, “It’s clear and simple. Richie Tozier. The Change We Need. We want people to be thinking about change and positively associating you with new blood.”

Bev betrays him, “Honestly, Rich, all campaign slogans are cheesy. At least this gets the message across. It’s not so bad.”

Richie looks to Stan. He just shrugs back at him.

“It’ll grow on you,” Eddie tries, looking hopeful.

He can’t resist the look Eddie gives him. He looks so young. And hot.

“It better. Especially if I’m the one who’s going to be saying it.”

The wide smile he gets in return makes it worth it.

~

The campaign team is in San Jose. Eddie has declined all of Richie’s offers to spend time together outside of work, until now. Richie managed to convince Eddie to try a five-star restaurant that he never skips when he’s in town. Their evening is filled with laughter and discussing policies until they decide to head back to the hotel.

Richie finds himself in the backseat of the car he ordered, heading back to their hotel.

Eddie slurs, “This will not be a repeat of last time. I want to make that clear.” 

They had both crossed the line past tipsy, bordering on drunk before they finally made it out of the restaurant.

Richie has managed to start kissing down the back of Eddie’s neck in the back of the car. The driver thankfully seems uninterested in their actions. “You’ve made that crystal clear, sugar.”

Eddie lightly shoves Richie away, “I’m serious. I take my job very seriously and I don’t want any rumors spreading about me.” His serious face is too cute for Richie to handle. He leans in to kiss him. 

Eddie shoves him back again, “Besides! You’re not even out of the closet!”

It sounds like he’s trying to convince himself more than Richie. His voice is getting progressively louder thanks to the alcohol. 

Richie removes himself from Eddie’s space and grabs a bottle of whiskey and a glass out of the car’s side compartment. 

He notices Eddie’s stare is fixated on his hands. The night isn’t over yet, Richie decides.

“I think we should go up to my room to continue this conversation.”

Eddie rolls his eyes at the blatant suggestion. He throws up his hands in surrender, “Fine! But, we are only discussing the campaign. I’m the one who’s focused on getting you elected.”

And Richie just loves the attitude of this man. He indulges Eddie, happy to have gotten his way and another chance to get into his pants, “Of course.”

~

After they have sex for the second time, it becomes a regular thing. Eddie still denies it and tries to pretend that he’s against the idea, but Richie can tell it turns him on. 

He’s suspected for some time that his money and power are what gets Eddie hot and bothered. He always picks up the tab when he takes Eddie to the best spots in town. Eddie usually turns red and will try to touch him in some discreet way. Sometimes he brushes a hand down Richie’s arm or runs his foot along Richie’s leg.

Not only is Richie the Mayor of Sacramento, but he still runs the very successful company he started 10 years ago. That’s why he decided to get into politics. He knew that money brought along influence and he wanted to be able to enact policies that went towards the greater good, but also just happened to benefit himself. 

Richie has a feeling that winning the governor’s seat will only add to Eddie’s feelings.

He’s almost finished getting dressed for the day when Eddie comes out of the shower. “Don’t forget, we want to make sure you get in a picture with Greenfield. She’s got a lot of sway in the second district.”

Richie walks over to stand behind Eddie, looking over his shoulder to peer at him in the mirror. His hand slips down to grab at Eddie’s ass.

“How about you give me a kiss for good luck?” he’s going for suave, but he sees his goofy smile appear in his reflection. Eddie’s grin in return makes his heart ache.

Eddie primly places a quick kiss on his lips like he’s some innocent maiden and not someone who had Richie’s tongue up his ass not even 8 hours ago.

Richie will take what he can get. He heads for the hotel door after giving a final tap to Eddie’s backside. 

“I’ll see you at the office after you get back. Bev and I are reviewing polling data that just came in,” Eddie calls out.

Richie salutes him on his way out of the hotel room. 

~

Stan is sitting across from Richie’s desk in his office, discussing an upcoming, small fundraiser they have planned. 

“I think we should keep it casual,” Richie insists. “The whole point of these is to feel personal and like they’ve got my undivided attention.”

Stan looks up from the laptop he’s placed on the end of Richie’s desk, “I agree, but these are wealthy donors. I think going casual isn’t a bad idea, we just have to be careful that we don’t look cheap.”

“Of course. I think that maybe I'll get up and give a short introduction to the room, but no big speech.”

Stan thinks it over, then continues, “Fundraising is your strong suit. That is very clear. You can rub elbows with the best of them. I think a short introduction would be good. Double down on how Franklin is anti-business. This is the crowd for that type of rhetoric.” 

They finish planning the fundraiser and Richie is getting ready to head to a scheduled campaign visit at a dairy farm when Stan brings up Eddie.

“It’s been two months now. Are things getting serious?”

Richie shrugs, trying to play nonchalant. He’s got one arm in his blazer and starts gathering his phone and wallet. He knows that Stan needs to see that he’s focused on the campaign and not obsessed with his pretty campaign manager.

“What can I say? The sex is incredible and he gets all hot and bothered about my money and my position.”

Stan’s look in return is unimpressed. He’s heard enough about Richie’s sex life to last him a lifetime. “Maybe we should look into having Eddie sign an NDA,” Stan muses.

Richie turns his back to Stan, so he doesn’t see him wince, “I’m not sure I want to ruffle his feathers.”

Stan has always had a talent for reading between the lines. Richie turns around in time to catch him rolling his eyes, “It sounds like he’s got you whipped.”

“It’s a delicate situation,” Richie defends himself. “He works for me.”

Stan laughs, “It’s your own damn fault it’s a delicate situation! You couldn’t even keep it in your pants for one day before you jumped the man.”

Richie knew he needed to quell Stan’s concerns before he went too far into a frenzy, “Listen, Eddie’s not like that. He’s career-focused and he’s not sleeping with me to move up the ladder.”

Stan gives him a long look. He concedes, even if Richie’s sure he’s not happy about it, “Alright. It’s your promising career, not mine.”

“That’s the spirit!” Richie smiles at him. “And just think, if this whole thing doesn’t pan out, I can always start a bird conservatory. I know someone who would be first in line,” he says with a wink.

“Fuck you!” Richie shuts his office door before Stan can throw anything at him.

~

The campaign is stopped in Modesto before continuing on their Central Valley tour. Richie spoke to a decent-sized crowd in front of the city’s courthouse. He’s speaking with two postal service workers concerned about their pensions. 

“I want you both, and all of the postal service workers of California to know that I know how vital and important the work you do is every day. You help small businesses keep their costs down. You deliver vital medications to elderly and disabled people who are unable to leave their homes and much more.”

One of the men before him chuckles, “Much more.”

Richie smiles back at them, “As governor, I will ensure that your pensions are protected because you’ve earned them and you deserve them.”

They end the event with a high level of applause. Eddie informs him, “That was a great sound bite! We can definitely use that online. Great speech, too.”

Eddie pulls a package of wet wipes out of his bag and hands him one. They have developed a routine after each campaign event. Eddie always hands him a wet wipe as they exit. Richie’s insides melt at how domestic it is. He tries to contain the heart eyes at Eddie while the cameras are still around. 

“Stan and I have scheduled the Facebook Live before we start your speech at the Santa Barbara Wine Festival next week,” Eddie starts as they make their way back to the car. “Good job, by the way of getting the festival to endorse you.”

“The organizer of the festival is an old friend,” Richie tells him with a suggestive wink.

Eddie rolls his eyes, “You realize it’s dangerous territory to bring up past lovers with the person you’re seeing.”

“Oh?” Richie keeps his voice deliberately casual. “I didn’t realize that I was seriously seeing someone?”

They’ve made it back to the privacy of the car. Eddie won’t meet his eyes.

“I mean, I’m not averse to keeping what we have monogamous for right now.”

Richie grins back at him, “I’ve only got eyes for you, baby.”

And that’s that. Eddie changes the subject as quickly as the topic evolved and they make their way to their next campaign stop.

~

The next morning, Richie arrives to a jittery Stan pacing back and forth inside his office. He’s debating Governor Franklin later in the day for the first and only televised debate in the election. He’d woken up before his alarm and decided to swing by the office to get some last-minute work in before leaving for the T.V. station. 

“Christ, man! I’m glad you quit smoking, but maybe lay off the caffeine? You look like you’re gonna have a nervous breakdown.” 

He receives a middle finger in response. Richie puts down his laptop bag and turns to face the man.

“I’m the one who should be nervous. I’m the one debating Franklin.”

Stan gives him a once over, “You look good.”

“Thanks, I got dressed all by myself,” He adjusts his tie, but makes sure not to touch his artfully styled hair. “Besides, we know this will be televised. Gotta keep the ladies wanting more.”

In all fairness, Eddie did help him pick out his suit this morning. And he has to admit, he did a decent job.

Stan shoots him an unimpressed look, “Are there any last-minute talking points you want to go over? We’ve got an hour before we need to head over.”

He takes a seat, relaxing before they head out, “Nah, I’m better unscripted. But, you can throw some numbers at me. I can memorize a few more and try to show off.”

It’s a testament to how anxious Stan is that he doesn’t criticize Richie, “Works for me.” He pulls up some reports on his iPad and starts reading off statistics on housing and demographics in low-income neighborhoods. Richie does his best to recite back some statistics that he can try to work in during the debate.

~

After arriving at the studio, Richie is directed onto the main stage area. He and his team arrived early, so he makes a point to introduce himself and shake hands with the TV crew. He talks with the soundboard guys and the producer. He’s listening to the concerns from Miranda, the woman putting on his mic, regarding the childhood obesity epidemic when Franklin and her team arrive.

She makes her way over with a smug grin and Richie masks his internal displeasure with a jovial smile. There are cameras surrounding them after all.

“Barbara! It’s good to see you.”

She pulled him in for a hug, “Likewise, Mayor Tozier.” 

“I have to say I was surprised seeing that article in the Bee about the endorsement from Cooper,” she starts after pulling back from their embrace.

“Oh yeah, Cooper has been somewhat of a mentor to me. He gave me a lot of support during my first term,” he lies through his teeth. 

Congressman Hugh Cooper is only interested in one thing and it’s not helping out freshman local officials. His seat is considered one of the safest in the state and he has an insane amount of money in mining companies thanks to mining lobbyists. And Sacramento has a decent enough mining industry. Cooper thinks if Richie wins the governor’s seat, he can keep him under his thumb.

But, Barbara doesn’t know that, so he lets her continue to think that he and Cooper are allies. 

Her smile tightens, “Well, congrats. Although, some might think his endorsement comes with strings attached.”

Richie nods along with fake concern, “Some might. Thankfully, Cooper can endorse whomever he chooses, but he has no connections to my campaign.”

Before she can make any additional jibes at him, the producer calls them over to get in place before they get the debate started.

He’s standing in front of the podium, cameras pointed at him, and lights glaring down when he sees Eddie rushing toward him from behind the camera. He’s got a small, black and white striped bag that reads Sephora across the middle. He pulls out a container of translucent powder and a white makeup sponge and starts immediately dabbing Richie’s forehead. 

“Sorry, I’m late. I thought of this after you left home this morning,” Eddie whispers. Too quiet for Franklin to overhear.

“It’ll help so there’s no shine from the lights on your forehead.” He reaches up and adjusts Richie’s hair for him. “You look great,” Eddie asserts before hurrying behind the camera.

The producer catches Richie’s attention and gives them a 10-second countdown. 

The debate starts and Richie is on fire. He spouts off statistics on drought conditions and his plans for improving dams and infrastructure. He voices his support for substantial progress in the fight against climate change. 

He criticizes some of Franklin’s proposed legislation regarding campaign finance reform. 

She pushes back at him by heavily implying that he is in Big Tech’s back pocket and criticizes his lack of experience in politics. 

Overall, Richie considers the debate a success. He is able to reach a substantial audience. He explains why California needs a change from Franklin’s current administration. He sounds intelligent and capable throughout the hour-long event and provides memorable answers to the questions asked of him.

He and Franklin shake hands and then hug again, waving to the cameras until they stop rolling.

Richie is exceedingly aware of the hot mic when Franklin leans in to congratulate him. 

“You’ve put up an impressive fight, but you just don’t have the experience to pull it off.”

“We’ll see what the voters decide.” He leaves it at that.

Miranda returns to unpin the microphone from his lapel. When she finishes, he reaches for her hand, “Thank you so much for your work.”

His team surrounds him after she leaves. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Franklin and her staff exiting the building.

Stan gushes, “I think that was your best performance yet! And to do that well in front of so many viewers! I think this will no doubt give you a boost in the polls.”

Bev and Eddie nod along.

“Seriously strong arguments. I really liked your rebuttal on Franklin decreasing state jobs,” Bev compliments.

Richie turns a questioning glance at Eddie next, who looks elated, “Outstanding! You sounded educated, yet practical and sensible. Franklin came off as a career politician who is not in touch with the everyday voter.”

Richie smiled back at his team, feeling grateful for their support and more positive about his odds of winning. They’ve got less than two months left before election day and Richie feels like they just might pull it off.


End file.
